logosfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tmanokc
Welcome to Logopedia! Welcome to Logopedia! Thanks for your edit to WGN America! We hope you enjoy editing here. At Logopedia, our main goal is to provide viewers with as many logos of as many companies as possible, from all over the world. We even provide former versions of logos. We are continuing to add more and more logos to articles. You can help too, by uploading new logos and creating new articles! At Logopedia, we try to make our articles and pictures are as clean as possible. To continue to do this, we have created a set of policies that we ask every user to abide by. If you cannot follow these policies, your account may be blocked/banned. Please listen to these policies so Logopedia can stay clean. So we can learn more about you, we reccomend you create your ' '. Here you can place information about you, and whatever you want that is appropriate. If you need any further help, feel free to contact an administrator, who will be glad to help you! -- Väsk (Talk) 23:51, January 1, 2011 Nick at Nite I made a recent edit on the Nick at Nite page. Make some changes to the Nick at Nite page please. -- User:Lukesams (Talk) 16:14, March 12, 2011 Vandalism File I found a video file that has no relevance to the wiki and is not needed. Since I do not have administration powers I need to ask you to delete the file. (The vandal in question is the blocked Mrman 915000) File:http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/Video:I_am_not_sleepy_and_I_will_not_go_to_bed DarkWoodpecker 09:26, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Galleries? Hello there! Since you seem to work on a lot of the TV station articles, I have something to suggest. Instead of creating sections for every variation of one logo, a section should be created for one "era" and a gallery for the variations. For example, take a look at WTKR. I condensed all the Impact font/circle 3 logos into one section. It looks a bit cleaner. Thanks! Ntropolis 14:18, April 22, 2011 (UTC) You do great job ob Logopedia Locked Pages Hi I see that Alxeedo111 is away so can you can can you unlock File:wiki.png because on mobile the logo comes from that not File:Wiki-wordmark.png and the Current one is Old. If tou Can Help Me That whould be Great. Webj444 07:51, May 13, 2011 (UTC) WM I see you can delete articles. When you reverted Wallygator's edit to WM, you may have noticed that I had previously added a delete tag. It's marked for speedy deletion due to the only image being an obvious mock-up. Please delete it. Digifiend 16:08, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Picture size issues Big question: How do you size a picture at 200px after a filename? I just started another article and I just want to do it like you did. Bigvoice313 20:38, June 3, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Vandalism Vandalism Report: Evidence * User * * . --H Fern [talk] 17:45, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :Logopedia:User Reports is the place for that. Digifiend 19:32, June 5, 2011 (UTC) User Reports You're supposed to put the name of the person you're reporting, not your own name, lol! Digifiend 17:42, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Disneyrules4 Can you please ban Disneyrules4 because he has vandalised many pages and is ruining LogopediaMrLogos 14:58, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Renaming image files How do you rename an image file (PNG, JPG, SVG, etc.) that is uploaded? Bigvoice313 01:20, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Hello. Nice to know you. Thanks! JKLJohn 06:48, August 13, 2011 (UTC)JKLJohn Admin Hello, the user named "Alex" something like that who is also an admin said that he would promote me to an admin as I have meet all requiremnts (You can check his and my talk page for proof) so I was wondering if cause he is not active right now, if you could promote me right now? Thanks!---zzzzzz OH WHAT? You want to talk to me? What ever... (Diary of a Wimpy Kid Wiki ADMIN) 22:02, August 19, 2011 (UTC) The user was Alexeedo. :Hi. Don't worry about the situation, I already promoted them. Alxeedo TALK 00:48, August 20, 2011 (UTC) How can I insert pictures I'm new in Logopedia and i would ask you how i can insert pictures in the pages. Thank you! Can you make a templates? ﻿ Can you make Artisan, Lionsgate or LIVE Entertainment into Lionsgate?﻿ Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad I just want to point out that it's a tokusatsu (the same genre as Power Rangers) and not animated. Digifiend 23:12, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Julieroe42 Can you please ban Julieroe42. I have told her countless times that her spelling and grammar must improved but she does not listen. She is slowly ruining the wiki. Please ban her Tmanokc!MrLogos 19:13, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :Please report here if there are problems.Terrific joker 20:03, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Admin Could you please try and help me become an admin. I have made a request but have had no comments so far.MrLogos 13:18, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Exuse me Could you grant me the admin and bureaucrat rights please so that i can block violators, answer reports and delete spam and other bad articles please?Terrific joker 23:17, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Looks like i made a mistake. Could you regrant me the bureaucrat rights please? plus hurry up so i can change rights again.Terrific joker 00:30, October 5, 2011 (UTC) The Joke Master Hi Tmanokc, I'm Brandon from Wikia. I wanted to make you aware that I've removed Joker's admin and bureaucrat rights here. He has a repeat history of abusing his admin rights on other wikis, and, in the opinion of both myself and other staff members, is not fit for admin rights on a wiki such as this. If you have any questions, feel free to let me know. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 02:08, October 5, 2011 (UTC) :But you can't do this to me. I'm just a joker and i like joking wikis but silliness so you've got to regrant me the rights.--Terrific joker 02:13, October 5, 2011 (UTC) But I had those rights. This isn't true. I'm supposed to be the admin and bureaucrat here but i don't know why Brandon revoked them but that doesn't make sense. He needs to get this right and i do need my rights back. Maybe we should talk sense to him.Terrific joker 02:25, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Founders Who is the founder of Logopedia? Aabarro 13 12:55, October 8, 2011 (UTC) User Reports Hi Tmanokc. I reported a user at Logopedia:User Reports not too long ago and noticed that there were a lot of un-dealt ones. When you have a sec, could you maybe deal with some of them? Thanks! Alright This is going out of control with the staff members. Can you restore my user rights please?Terrific joker 21:48, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Better Needed Go to Antefilms Studio and fix it please. Logofanful 6:46pm, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Requests For You You need to add Orion Television, Orion Entertainment Television, Orion Television Syndication, Bing Cosby and DiC Video. Logofanful 7:34pm, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Adding pictures for you You need to add all the pictures and save to your document. Then you paste in Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment. Logofanful 8:11pm, November 20, 2011 (UTC) How to you add a page to a category How to you add a page so it come up on a template in the bottom of the screen. For example, on any Unilever brand page, there is a template showing all the Unilever brands and I would like to add another one to that. Thanks very much and have a good dayMrLogos 16:31, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Request for You You need to add your university logo to page. Logofanful 20:43, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Most of the material I provided for the Kansas City pages came from an assortment of sources. A lot of it came from YouTube and other video sharing sites, but many others came from my collection of VHS tapes, DVDs, and microfilm print-outs. The logos from the 50's came from a KCPT documentary called "Wizzo, Ol' Gus, and Me". can i fake tv staeson KCER-TV can i make fake tv staeson KCER-TV User Reports Nobody seems to be checking the user reports. I've reported several people in the last couple of weeks. Please deal with them. Digifiend 00:48, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Reporting a site vandal A vandal by the user name VisionQuestSport&Fitness hijaked the KMBC-TV page (messing with the dates and posting random and unrelated logos on it). I had to go back and single-handedly undo all his edits. Please ban this user before he causes more trouble. --Matt It should be noted that VisionQuestSport&Fitness has also hijacked the Entertainment Tonight page as well. A user report has been filed on the matter and would appreciate immediate attention, when you get the chance. Thanks very much. Snelfu 06:16, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Site vandal alert A user named Aperrine20 is constantly renaming pages to includes suffixes when in reality they are not shown on the logo nor on the company name themselves. I would hope you would take action to make sure things like that will not be tolerated. Bigvoice313 20:06, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Sky Movies Classics Please move Sky Cinema to Sky Movies Classics, that's the current name of that channel. I keep getting messages saying it can't be done, even though the Sky Movies Classics page is now a redirect to Sky Cinema, after I moved and marked for deletion a duplicated page (which only had the current logo) to make way for the move. Digifiend 23:42, March 27, 2012 (UTC) :I see you've done it, thanks. Digifiend 01:24, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Aperrine20 strikes again Well, he pulled a fast one all right... I did the routine patrol around the wiki and discovered he invented a sock puppet named AlexTheLogo. Again, he has wreaked havoc with his constant renaming of pages. This time, he has gone too far. On Friday evening, Alex sabotaged the Paramount Pictrues page by moving it with an near-impossible way of reverting the edits. I tried best I could to put it back in its rightful place, but the system denied it due to "existing page name" regulations. I had no alternative but to put a deletion notice onto the fabricated redirect page (which, mind you, was created by him as a means to disengage the revert/rename functions). I've already posted his name onto the User Reports page, but I thought I should inform you about the respective pages that need to be fixed. This is the second time this has happened this way, and I certainly hope it doesn't happen again. Thanks for listening, sir. Snelfu 07:58, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Report bbctwoidents! bbctwoidents pulled a fast one! He has gone too far with the wiki already! He invented his own logo, dubbed dwho1995, and has terrible grammar (with a capital TERRIBLE to boot). He should be banned! He is probably underaged anyway. Like 7 or 8 years old. That is FAR too young for Wikia. Nevadabell 20:31, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Another Move/Rename/Redirect Revert Notice Hey there, T Man. Just giving you a heads up about MCA Television Entertainment, which you had previously renamed from MTE but got undoubtedly reverted without prior notification. I also noticed the Warner Bros. Classic Animation having been "suffix'd" as well, so there might be a few other pages that may need a little reconstructing. Will keep you posted on more. Thanks again. Snelfu 20:38, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Please move Please move Science (channel) to Discovery Science,because rebrand doesn't seems to exist.--JRVKTC 14:44, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Can I use the SSF? I am just wondering since some people have logophobia (I have logophobia of MGM lions eating me), could I use the Klasky-Csupo Super Scary Face (SSF) as my profile image? Nevadabell 00:14, April 12, 2012 (UTC) New logo So, based on our votes on the front page, people think we need a new logo, should we do something about this? How should we get a new logo?Well... why are you reading this... There is nothing to read... I SWEAR THERE IS NOTHING TO READ! (Logopedia and DOAWK wiki admin) 16:40, April 21, 2012 (UTC) New logo So, based on our votes on the front page, people think we need a new logo, should we do something about this? How should we get a new logo?Well... why are you reading this... There is nothing to read... I SWEAR THERE IS NOTHING TO READ! (Logopedia and DOAWK wiki admin) 16:41, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Please help/forgive me! I accidentially screwed up the MGM/UA Home Video page! I'm so sorry! Here's how I did it: When I was trying to add a photo of the B&W MGM/UA logo, I thought the photo for the color one was too large. So I shrank it, and then it messed up completely. Please help me! I didn't mean to do it! Nevadabell 10:59, May 14, 2012 (UTC) User:Adminsare(a forbidden word about women) You should extend the block to forever because of unacceptable username. Sincerely, IlMaestro001 05:47, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Can i use Brandy and Mr Whiskers? Could i use Brandy and Mr. Whiskers as your profile picture? JohnDaveCasanova 04:38, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Windows 8 Protected? H there i was just wondering why Windows 8 is locked because usaly it tells me why when i click to view source and if possable can you please unlock it? Thanks webj444 14:17, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Demote Rdg vitorino? Hi Tmanokc, I think we should have a rule where if you havent edit the wiki within the last 1 or 2 months you get demoted from admin. And RDG vitorino's last edit was in may, so its been about 2 months, I think it is best to demote the not so-active. THoughts?User:Izzyfan (Logopedia and DOAWK wiki admin) 19:03, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Please Remove WEDU's logos. Please remove WEDU's logos from Wikia Logopedia. Bsomerville 13:35, July 21, 2012 (UTC) :No. It's fair use. And you can't prove you work for them anyway. In fact, you just earned yourself a block for blanking the WEDU page. Digifiend 13:55, July 21, 2012 (UTC) LoopingStar bot User:Lachlan5963 wants to install a bot named Loopingstar. I however, I recently gave that user a two week ban for putting adverts for Roller Coaster Wiki (on which he's an admin) on multiple rollercoaster pages (a breach of rule 2 on the policy page). So I'm hesitant to allow his bot to be installed. Please post opinions on this matter at User_talk:Digifiend#Don.27t_know_what_the_title_should_be.... BREAKING NEWS for 9/8/2013 - Spammer of Logopedia is caught by Finn & Jake The regular Logopedia contributor, Finn & Jake has recently caught spammer Arikhartnett for excessive spamming of the following articles: *20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (fixed) *Sony Pictures Classics *Sony Pictures Television (fixed) *Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (already fixed) Word is that administrators are going to be sent this report and hopefully block/ban or punish the spammer for the unacceptable conflict in articles. [http://adventuretimewithfinnandjake.wikia.com/wiki/User:Finn_&_Jake Finn and Jake style!] (talk) 19:50, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Question I created a wiki based off an idea I had and would like to post the logo here. Although it's not an official company or anything yet, would this be fine? I've seen other wiki's do it such as Cryptid Wiki. ,2years -too- [[User_Blog:2years-too-young|'young']] 16:46, October 7, 2013 (UTC) New bot discussion I have started a discussion for my bot to edit on Logopedia. It's at forum:new bot. --'Bloonstdfan360' (Transit ) 20:49, January 2, 2014 (UTC) YouTube Is it okay if I borrow all of your video and paste them into their respective logo page like this one? Spike + Rarity (talk • ) 11:02, March 13, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks. Are you going to do more news opens? Like WAVY-TV, KNBC, WJZ-TV, and WNBC? Can you do those opens? Spike + Rarity (talk • ) 11:17, March 15, 2014 (UTC) ::At least look them up in the internet. You can find sources of news opens of WAVY-TV. Spike + Rarity (talk • ) 19:12, March 17, 2014 (UTC) :::Are you going to do WABC-TV next? Or WNBC? Spike + Rarity (talk • ) 20:04, March 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::Ok, I get it. You want to do WNBC first. -_- Spike + Rarity (talk • ) 10:32, March 30, 2014 (UTC) ADMIN How i can be a admin? LogoPlus, fan of Logopedia (talk) 21:32, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Uploads As you wanted to know, makes you upload 9 image files or less. I would say using that to do that. I use it a lot of times. It's up to you if you want to use it. (talk) ( ) 19:13, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Can you delete these for me, please? *http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cartoon_Pizza_Logo.png, http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/File:Discovery-Family-300x150.jpg, http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/File:Family_Ties.jpg, http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/File:MPAA-BASSTMS.png, http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/File:MedanFocalPoint.png, http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/File:Lisafrank-copy2.jpg, http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/File:MPAA-TrailerID-Anthony-Anime-Movie.png Thanks. 13:55, July 31, 2015 (UTC) WAVY-TV news opens I think now is the time to make a compilation of all WAVY-TV news open, don't ya think? --[[User:Creeperfan|'Your trusty assistant, Spike']] (talk • ) 20:08, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Alexmarin16 Hey. Can you mind blocking Alexmarin16 and protecting the TriStar Pictures/Others? Because he keeps changing the years on the 1993 TriStar logo. Rodney16 (talk) 13:59, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Great job making the KNBC compliation of news opens, but... You got it all wrong. The "4 LA" logo didn't came until 1982, not 1979. Which means that it's totally impossible to have the "News 4 LA" format at an earlier time. Which means that you also forgotten the 1979-1982 open. Luckily, it's right here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PGitX3Sm90s. So, you may want to fix up your errors. Just wanting to let you know. ;)